Conventionally, various methods have been proposed for applying a coating for UV protection or the like to automobile window glasses. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following method. First, an automobile window glass is held in a standing state. Then, while a nozzle for an application liquid is being moved relative to the window glass, the application liquid is ejected from the nozzle so as to be applied to the window glass. Flowing of the application liquid around from an application target face to an opposite face thereof is suppressed by fixing the position of the window glass in this manner while moving the nozzle.